crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Nirvanah Sermenys
Nirvanah Sermenys, or more commonly called "Neal" is an illegitimate child of the Sermenys family. He is currently a servant of the Navarus family and a junior student at Arzew Academy. He is a member of Carne's student council. He now uses the surname 'Freyr' instead of 'Sermenys'. Character information Appearance Neal has eyes with concentric circles, something that shows a zombie background, although he was born in the Sermenys family, a pureblood vampire clan. He keeps his light blue hair back with a black headband. After Navarus poked out his left eye, Neal is always seen wearing an eyepatch with a cross design on it. From time to time, he appears with patches all over his face, because of the injuries Navarus gives him. When Lark first saw Neal, he was unsure what gender he was. Lark only assumed that Neal was a boy, despite his girlish appearance, because Neal was wearing a boys uniform. Personality Neal is a boy with many psychological and behavior problems. The events that formed his character, are his indefinite lock up by his own family and the continuous abuse from Navarus, after he took up the boy. Due to these events, Neal's will to exist is led by his objective to destroy Navarus and the Sermenys family. His every move, even relationships, is based on these goals. He doesn't have any friends or a person to share his thoughts. Even Carne, who accounts him as her friend, is a mere tool for Navarus' destruction to him. His obsessions do not stop at his will for revenge. He hates having others watch him when he is injured, going as far as trying to kill Lark when the boy sees his missing left eye. Recently he joined Theresia and still hopes to revenge Navarus by killing him History Nirvanah's mother was a member of the Sermenys house, a pureblood vampire house that has immense financial power. The Sermenys try to maintain the purity of their bloodlines by marrying only other pureblood vampires. The concentric circles of Nirvanah's eyes should not be possible if he was a child of two pureblood vampires, so Nirvana was considered a product of adultery. Being a disgrace to the household, the head of the Sermenys house had Nirvanah locked up indefinitely. While imprisoned, Nirvanah's only wish was to escape his cell. When he was around 100 years old he still looked like a 12 years old boy and was unaware himself as to how many years he was imprisoned. At that time he came to realize his ability to "travel" to a place unrelated to Crepuscule. When Nirvana first used his ability, he escaped his jail cell and appeared in front of Ratatusk Navarus. Since Navarus is a first generation, he wasn't born in Crepuscule, and therefore met the condition of Nirvanah's ability in order to 'travel' to him. Navarus kept the boy as a servant. He educated the boy, used a magic barrier to seal Nirvanah's ability and planted his curse ability in him, when the boy was a junior in Arzew Academy. As a slave to the Navarus house, Nirvanah was forced to assist Setz and Carne. A young Carne found "Nirvanah" too difficult to pronounce so she started calling him "Neal". Around the time Setz was in middle school, Neal used his ability to follow Navarus, when he was showing Setz the corpse of Elize Trenkel Navarus. Neal then overheared Navarus explaining to Setz that he was alive in the womb of his mother's corpse for 500 years. A while later, Neal revealed to Setz what he had seen and called Setz repeatedly "Monster!" This caused Setz to punch Neal multiple times, until he was stopped by Quz. Quz was then ordered by Navarus to use his ability to erase the memories of what he discovered, from Neal's mind. Because of this, Neal has forgotten everything about Setz being born from his 500-year-old mother's corpse. Neal never went to middle school, but he was able to attend Arzew high school, after Carne repeatedly begged Navarus about it, calling Neal pitiful. Plot Overview At the start of the new school year, Navarus rips out Neal's eye, so he can plant his 'curse' ability in the boy. Neal, then spends some days at the Navarus mansion, recovering. Carne visits him to talk to him about her concerns over the declaration ceremony of her student council, which is approaching. Neal, who, in the past, never went out when he was injured, opens the doors of his room and appears before Carne, with eyepatches on his face. He tells her that he will go to the declaration ceremony with her, while thinking that the girl is disgusting and that he can't stand her. Just a few minutes before the start of the declaration ceremony, Neal is talking with Carne, who is almost into tears about the situation she is in, when the boy senses a movement, not far from them. He throws his knife towards that direction, and it barely misses Lark's head. Upathetic, Neal takes his knife out of the wall and asks Lark what he is doing there. He is shocked when Lark says that he is lost. Lark asks to use the bathroom and Carne shows him the way. Neal scolds Carne for doing so, but soon ignores her and starts thinking about how troublesome his vision is with his left eye plucked out. At the moment he thinks Navarus as a dog, Navarus' 'curse' puts him in immense pain. He falls on the floor screaming in pain. Lark comes out of the bathroom and rushes to help him. The curse burns away Neal's eyepatch. Not wanting anyone to see him in this state, Neal goes into a sudden rampage. He stabs Lark in the stomach and starts hitting him, while he is lying on the floor. Carne tries to stop him, but Neal attacks her too. A while later, the pain has stopped and Neal, who is sitting on the floor, sends Carne to bring him bandages. While waiting for her to get back, Neal recognizes the scent of Lark's blood as human. When Navarus punishes Neal for stabbing Angela's adoptive son, Neal laughs at Navarus for not knowing that Lark is human. He is then kept imprisoned for re-education. He is released only thanks to Carne's constant pleads about it to Navarus. Carne then takes Neal at the ruins of her family's house. She confesses to him she remembered that it was her going on a rampage that killed her parents. Neal receives these news as a chance to escape from Navarus's grip and urgently tells Carne that they should leave together to the human world. At Carne's refusal, he half-heartedly returns in Navarus city with her. After this incident, his relationship with the girl becomes cold. After some time, while left alone with Carne, due to the security patrols of the student council, a black smoke appears and starts to choke Carne. When Neal intervenes, the smoke begins to attack him instead. After Carne faints, the black smoke becomes parasitic and enters Carne's body. Neal then decides to use this incident to his favor, and hides from Setz the reason Carne fainted. Not many days after this, Neal visits Carne, while she is recovering, in her room at the Navarus mansion. Carne has recovered her memories completely, because of the parastitic smoke that has gotten inside her. Haunted by the memories of killing her parents, Carne asks Neal to take her and run away to the human world. However, Neal confesses everything about how he has been faking to be friendly to her just in order to win her trust. He, also, threatens to tell Setz about how she killed her parents. The feeling of betrayal, along with the mention of Setz's name and the black smoke, causes Carne to go once again on a rampage. She uses her 'fire' ability to blast Neal. The damage Carne causes, breaks the magical barrier on Neal's chest. A few moments later, Neal appears in front of Navarus via his 'travel' ability. The director has made it so if Neal's magic barrier ever broke, the boy would be forced to come to him. Navarus causes pain to Neal with the curse he has planted on him and theatens to kill him if he doesn't follow his orders. Neal leaves the office. He meets Sylvia, who is carrying an uncoscious Setz on her back, at one of the school's corridors. Neal tells her that Navarus ordered him to solve the case of Carne's rampage and starts walking with her towards Navarus office. At that point, Carne explodes the wall next to them. Neal stays there for a while, until Setz wakes up. He, then, tells him, with satisfaction, that he, Setz, is the reason that Carne is that way and prompts him to do something about it. Setz runs to the place where Carne is. Bathory tries to stop him, but Neal, while smiling, urges her to stop, so that he will be able to enjoy what will happen next. Setz catches Carne, as she is falling from the sky. The girl, finally, dissipates and Neal watches the whole scene with a poker face. Immediately after the night of Carne's rampage, Neal abandons student council's work and returns to the Navarus mansion. Recently Nirvanah joined Theresia after mysteriously disappearing from Arzew. His eyes were healed by Lizy Ellon and he hopes to revenge Navarus someday. Power and Abilities Ability Neal's ability is "travel". He can make a tunnel trough space. By simply walking through the dark tunnel, one can go anywhere proportional to the distance walked. However, it's only possible if the destination he sets is a place unrelated to Crepuscule. Relationships Lark Neal considers Lark a lowlife since he is a human, and whether he lives or dies is indifferent to him. Apart from this, he treats Lark with detest and hatred, like he does with all the others. Carne Greyfell Despite having spent the last years of his life with her and Carne's strong attachment to him, Neal does not return her feelings in the same way. Though he does smile and act as her friend, that is simply a farce, a mask he puts on in order to stay on her good side. Knowing how dear she is to Ratatusk Navarus, Neal has decided to use the girl's trust in him in order to do harm to Navarus. His actual opinion about her is that he finds her annoying and childish. However, his real intentions stay hidden behind the friendly face he wears in front of her. In the end, he intentionally causes her to go on a rampage, causing her death. Setz Because of Setz's bloodline (he is nobility and Navaru's son), Neal naturally dislikes Setz. The two have been shown to be on neutral terms, being cold towards each other, but not openly hostile. This is mostly due to Carne's efforts, who has managed to make them at least communicate a little. Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus At first, Neal saw Navarus as his savior. But, as soon as he discovered that Navarus hadn't saved him and that he kept him only in order to use him, it was too late for him to leave the Navarus household, since he had a magic barrier on his chest that restrained his ability. Because of this, Neal has come to hate Navarus and, currently, his first goal is to destroy him, using Carne as the bait. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Mixed Blood Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male